Breaking out of confinements
by Kinria
Summary: A 17yr old girl, living the normal life. Today was the last day of school and she and her friend had a sleepover. What she didn't know is that this would be the last time she would see her world in a long time. Her adventure starts when she wakes up, will she survive in this world? Will she find out who she really is? Read and find out.


**Hey guys! So this is my first story here so I'm still pretty new to this stuff. I apologize if my grammar is bad. I really do struggle with grammar so if there is any mistakes, again, I apologize. Anywho, thanks for reading this and give me some feedback! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Before I start my wild tale, I'll start off with how this all happened. You're probably thinking that it was a crazy day, or I died, or something like that but you're wrong actually. But before you know were the freak I am, I'll start with my day before this all happened (like I said before). It all started on June 1st, the first day of summer and the last day of school…<p>

_**Ding! Ding!**_

"_Finally! Schools over for the summer!' _I jumped out of my chair and ran out of the room. Reaching to my locker, I put in the combinations and opened it. Sighing I stuff my binder in my backpack and closed the locker. Swinging my red bag over my shoulder, I walked out the front door of the school.

"Reeeeiiirrraaaaaa~!"

Tensing, I slowly turn around to see a mini blonde haired girl charging towards me. Panicking, I tried to side step her and run. But sadly, luck wasn't on my side today.

"Wahhhh!"

The mini blondette tackled me to the floor, squeezing me to death. Struggling to breath, I try to get out of her death grip.

"H-Hey…c-can you g-get o-off me? I-I can't b-breath!"

She quickly got off of me and laughed.

"Ahahaha sorry Rei-Rei~"

Rolling my eyes, I got up and looked down at my fun size friend. Now you're probably wondering "Who the heck is that woman who tackled you?!" Well you see, her name is Sierra. She's one of those bundles of joy that you start to think that they're insane but, she isn't…mostly. Aaaanywho, though many people tease her because of her height, she's one of the really pretty girls of this school. She has shoulder length blonde hair with bright pink highlights on the ends. Her eyes are a bright blue that have tints of green in them. She's wearing a dark blue and white striped shirt with a red jacket over it. Her bottoms were blue jeans, and she wore a black fedora with a red and white ribbon around it on her head. She, like me, is an anime lover. Her favorite anime is Uta no Prince-sama. She's a little too obsessed over it…yup. Now if you know the anime, you're realizing that she looks like a female version of Kurusu Syo and you're right! She is a lot like him actually. She, like him, had a weak heart when she was little. She couldn't go to school and do sports, etc. because of her condition. But she was able to overcome it and become healthy. When she found out about Syo, she admired him a lot. Not only that but she used to hate heights, and she still hates being called short. Either way, I love the girl to death.

"Ne, ne Rei-Rei~ are you ready to come over?"

'_Oh yeah…I promised I'd watch Uta no Prince-sama with her today.' _I shook my head and smiled.

"You really love that anime dont'cha?"

She laughed and hit my arm. "Shut up! That anime is fabulous! You're just jealous of how fabulous it is."

I laughed. "Yeah, yeah." Resting my arm on her head, I grinned down at her.

"Let's go watch some Uta no Prince-sama den!"

Sierra cheered and dragged me towards her house. Reaching to her home, she swung open the door and pulled me in. We took off our shoes and walked into the kitchen. There, Sierra's mother was baking a cheese cake. Hearing our loud entrance she turned her head towards us.

"Welcome home sweetie!" Noticing my presence, she gave me a greeting as well. "Hello Reira! You staying over tonight?"

I smiled and bowed. "Hello Mrs. Lavengale and yes, I'm staying over tonight if that's alright with you."

She laughed and waved me and Sierra off. "You've known me long enough dear. Just call me mom and of course you can stay here! You're always welcome here. Now don't you have that Uta no something to watch? I'll bring the refreshments up later. Now shoo!"

Sierra laughed and ran up the stairs, once again dragging me, which caused me to stumble on every step. "Thank ya motha!"

Finally reaching her room, she flung her bag across her room and sat on her swirly chair. She pulled herself toward her computer and turned it on. I giggled and flopped onto her bed. Looking around her room, she had a bunch on anime posters, figures, manga, movies, etc. like my room. The only major difference between our rooms was that it was mostly Uta no Prince-sama stuff in her room and I had a variety of anime and games. Couple seconds later Sierra had the first episode of Uta no Prince-sama up and running. She picked up her computer and plugged it into her TV. Once on big screen, she joined me on her bed.

"Alright! You ready for an Uta no Prince-sama marathon Reira?!"

Laughing silently, I nodded and got comfortable. Before she could start the episode, her mother came in with a delicious piece of cheese cake with a side of strawberries and chocolate milk on two trays. She smiled and raised an eyebrow at us.

"Did I interrupt something important you two?"

Sierra pouted and flung her arms around. "Moooom! We were about to start!"

She laughed and put the trys on Sierra's desk. She then dragged two portable tables in front of us and put the cheese cake, strawberries, and chocolate milk on it. It looked so freaking good. Grinning up at her, Sierra and I simultaneously spoke.

"Thank ya mom!"

She laughed. "You're welcome." Walking towards the door she shook her head. "Don't yell like last time and freak out your little brother Sierra. Have fun!" She closed the door and left.

Huffing, Sierra grabbed her fork and took a bite of her cheese cake. "It wasn't my fault that the guys in it are fabulous." She mumbled.

I laughed. "Whale, are we gonna watch it or not?"

Grinning ear to ear, she quickly grabbed the remote and pressed play. "Let's do this!"

I've probably watched this anime with Sierra about 5 times already. But to be honest, I can't get tired of it. Though I may not be obsessed with it like Sierra, I actually like the anime. This anime got me liking music. You'd probably hate me for this but before I watched this, actually didn't really like music. When she made me watch this anime, I started to like music a lot. This later on led me to composing and singing. Now, I absolutely love to compose and sing when I'm bored. Anyways, after longs hours of watching, we finished the first season. I glanced at the clock.

_**JULY 2**__**ND**__** 2017 2:30AM**_

'_Dang! It's almost 3am in the morning?" _

"Man! We finished season 1! That was soooo good! Let's continue the rest tomorrow!" Sierra fist pumped.

Yawning, I cracked my back. "I don't know Sierra. How about Monday? Let's go do something else tomorrow."

She let out a huff and playfully glared at me. "Fine! But we better finished the rest on Monday!"

I laughed quietly and we started to get ready for bed. After a few minutes of cleaning our dishes and ourselves, we laid down on our beds. I looked at the clock once again.

_**JULY 2**__**ND**__** 2017 2:55AM**_

"Hey Reira?"

Looking up a bit towards Sierra. "Hm?"

"If we ever went to an anime world, what world would you go to?"

…I never really thought about that…well actually yeah I have but I was usually joking. What world should I go to? Uta no Prince-sama? ...eh. It's great and all but I don't really want to perform in front of one gazillion people. Uhhhh…Fairy Tail? ...love it and all but not really…Attack on Titan? Ah heck naw! I love the characters but I wanna live! Hmmm…Free? …hot guys…swimming…eh. Not really…Magi? …actually that'd be a cool world to go to but then again, I love this generation soooo...

"Hmmm…I don't really know actually."

"Huh. Well I would go to UtaPri!"

I giggled. "Of course you would."

Sierra rolled her eyes and grinned slightly. "Oh shut and go to sleep."

"JEFF REFERENCE!"

There was an awkward pregnant pause…

"Hahahaha!"

Sierra grabbed her stomach and laughed her head off. Pouting, I turn around and giggle lightly.

"Gosh dang it Reira. I swear."

"Your whalecome Sierra~"

Finally calming down, Sierra turned off her lamp. "Night Rei-Rei~"

Smiling slightly, I close my eyes. "Night Sierra."

The thought of going to a different world got me excited. _'What if I did go to a different world? But…what world? Nurarihyon no Mago? …eh. Wahh! This is frustrating! Ah! Maybe…that world. Yeah. The characters are amazing and the story is sad but fantastic. That'd be a cool world to…go…too…' _As the thought was in my mind, I drifted off to sleep.

_**Tic-Toc-Tic-Toc**_

What I didn't know is that when I woke up, I won't see my friends, family, games, and anime in a loooong time. When I awake once again, my new life would begin. There was nothing I could do to stop my new adventure and life.

_**Tic-Toc-Tic  
><strong>_

Now you're probably thinking that I'm going to be magically transported to Uta no Prince-Sama right? Huehuehue…well, thing again~

_**Tic…Tic…Tic**_

My adventure started when I was 17yrs old, July 2nd 2017, 3:00am, first day of summer and the last day of school.

_**Tic-Toc-Tic-Toc-Tic-Toc-Tic…Dong...Dong...Dong...Dong!**_

_**JULY 2**__**ND**__** 2017 3:00AM**_

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and once again it'd be great if you gave me feedback! Thank you for reading this and I hope you have a great day! Oh, also, I usually only update once every other week so I apologize! It's just that I'm also doing 3 so ya!<strong>


End file.
